In the Midst of Despair
by BlackTempest
Summary: Haruno Sakura, had become the strongest and the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha, however she became completely emotionless and empty. Can the mass-murder Uchiha Itachi make her alive and bring her emotions back again? ItaSaku
1. Before

**In the Midst of Despair**

Chapter 1: Before

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please excuse me for grammatical or spelling errors that you may find within the story. I'm just a little girl...TT... well anyway...on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

It was another usual day. The thick cool air hung over the city of Konoha. The birds chirp over the dancing leaves that hung loosely from the thick tree's branches. And the citizens walk across the streets to work. It was just another usual day indeed.

However, normal was not to describe the day for a certain ninja named Uzumaki Naruto who had grown up from the immaturity of youth as they say. He is now at the age of 19, married to Hyuuga Hinata, and currently an ANBU member. People often say that he resembles that of the fourth hokage who was later known to be his father.

He had surpassed both of his sensei: one of the legendary sannin , Jiraiya and the copy ninja , Hatake Kakashi. Although Naruto had the both of them as his sensei, he did not become a pervert like them, fortunately. 

His best friend, Uchiha Sasuke , had not been heard of ever since. Rumours said that he is still Sasuke and had killed Orochimaru. But Rumours are rumours and that it is not yet proven to be true. Yet Naruto had still a very immense hope that he will come back to them and be the whole team seven again.

He is now in good terms with Sai. Ever since they visited Orochimaru's hideout, Sai eventually understood what true bonds are. It changed him wholly that he had shown feelings and emotions and never did faked a smile ever since.

'Shit, I'm late' he thought as he sped up towards the main gate of Konoha. Today, as we said, is a special day for him. 'today is the day' as he always say as he waited for four long years. For it to be special, it is the day of the homecoming of the last of team seven, Sakura Haruno, his teammate, first crush, and best friend will arrive from her four year training with her sensei, Tsunade-hime or as Naruto calls her, Tsunade-baa-chan.

'Hmm... I wonder what Sakura-chan looks like now?' he always thought to himself. Almost all the time, he questions himself about Sakura. Questions like : Does she still remember him? Does she still recognize him as a friend? Is she stronger than him? Questions continue to linger in his mind as he went pass through different houses towards his best friend.

He still remembers the day Sakura told him that she was going to live the village for a long time and how he saw determination with both sadness and guilt in her eyes.

**Flashback: **

**( Naruto's P.O.V)( 4 years ago)**

"_Sakura-chan!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in order for her to hear me as I ran towards her. "Do you want to eat ramen with me at Ichiraku's? I'll pay!" I shouted, both a hint of excitement and gluttony was present in the tone in my voice, while I maintained the high pitch I sounded a while ago._

_By now, I should have either a black eye or a lump on the top of my head with a scolding from her from being so loud, but none came. I was replied by complete silence._

"_Is everything alright Sakura- chan?" I questioned her, replacing the tone of excitement and gluttony with a tone of worry and anxiety. _

_I rarely see Sakura-chan like this. The first and the last time I saw her in this way was when I made my so called' Promise of a Lifetime'. It really hurt me a lot when I saw her. She looks so fragile and weak. It almost made me cry too._

" _Is everything alright Sakura- chan?" I repeated to question her. Worry had completely overtaken my senses._

" _Naruto..." I heard her whisper, barely audible._

_I touched her shoulders using both of my hands and she jumped in surprise. It was evident that she was contemplating what to say to me whatever it was._

"_It's alright Sakura-chan you can talk to me. I'm your best friend right?" I said with a goofy smile in my face for I know that I had cheered her up, a little._

_She smiled a little, finding the courage to speak._

" _N-Naruto, I'm going to leave the village for about f-four years to train." By now, I can see guilt, sadness, and loneliness in her eyes as she spoke. "I want to be strong like you and I...I just don't want to be an annoying burden to you and anybody else." As she said this, tears were now streaming in her face._

_I knew that my face become a little pale and my body became stiff. Me and Sakura-chan became best friends ever since Sasuke-teme went to the gay bastard. We were always together and solved our problems together. We knew that we love each other as brother and sister even if we didn't say it to one another. Even if she punches me or throws me anywhere that I almost reached the sky, my love for her never wavered._

" _Sa-Sakura-chan... You aren't weak... You're strong and intelligent..so why do you have to leave! I'm gonna be alone. Didn't you remember that we promised each other that the both of us will bring Sasuke-teme back! " I said as I stare in her rigid eyes. _

"_No Naruto, even you knew it! I'm weak and fragile! I cry so easily and... I can do the least for you and everyone else! It is you that will save Sasuke—" I didn't let her finish. I heard enough. I immediately pulled her in a tight hug that says that it's not true._

" _Naruto...It's just for four years so you don't have to worry. This isn't just about you...I also want to be strong for myself..So please..if I get stronger we will easily bring Sasuke-kun back..." She begged. And I sighed._

"_Alright...but just for four years no extensions okay? Go back in Konoha for four years in this day!" I exclaimed, my cheerfulness was present again._

"_Arigato Naruto, always remember that I'll always love you." She said. As she kissed my cheek and returned the hug I gave her._

**End of Flashback**

**(AUTHOR'S P.O.V.)**

He almost dashed towards the gate.

And eventually he arrived there.

**A/N: Hello! I hoped you enjoyed the prologue of the story. I am really sorry, for the errors that I made within the chapters. I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**

--OaE--


	2. Homecoming

**In the Midst of Despair**

Chapter 2: Homecoming

**A/N: This is the second chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. They made me really happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Sakura-chan!'' Naruto shouted as he saw the nearby gate. He was really excited to see his long lost best friend.

However, he found nothing but two guards, probably their shift, sharing rumours that he couldn't hear or comprehend.

" Ano... have you seen Haruno Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan pass by ?" He asked one of them while panting.

" Uhh...Yeah.. They just passed by...maybe about 10 minutes ago." The other one answered before creating an unmanly giggle.

"I heard that they are headed for the hokage tower if you just want to ask. And if you see Haruno Sakura, please say 'hello' for us, okay? " While creating a more unmanly giggle than the other.

'What the heck' Naruto thought as he sweat dropped. During his stay with the both of his teachers, he knew how or when they think perverted thoughts, which he can see right now in both of the guards as they kept on giggling. 'So ero-sennin and kakashi-sensei aren't the only ones.' he sighed and ignored the two.

'I'm coming Sakura-chan!' he thought as he go towards the direction of the tower.

As he went through the streets towards the tower, he saw a large quantity of men crowding over something. 'I wonder what's up.' He thought. 'Sakura-chan can wait. I think.' Forgetting that he must hurry, he let his curiosity took over him.

Not wanting to be included in the swarming group of men, he jumped on top of a roof to able to see what the source of the commotion is.

'Isn't that--- Baa-chan!' he questioned himself, wanting to be a hundred percent sure; he leaned down a little more putting one of his hands on top of his brows. 'It's really Baa-chan! But if it's her then she must be with ---!' as he kept talking with himself, he saw a blur of pink and black pass through him.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE, PROCEED TO THE TOWER IMMEDIATELY!" Tsunade shouted as if talking to someone while she pushed back the crowd.

After that, Naruto instantly heard murmurs about ''meet'', ''date'', and '' too beautiful'' and many, many more that made him twitch and irritated. He hated fan boys or girls for that matter, especially Sakura's fan boys. He would instantly beat them in to a pulp whenever someone gets near her or say something unnecessary like dating or meeting her. 

By instinct, he would threaten anybody who says certain words like that even she wasn't near. Who else would they be talking about? Sakura was known to be the most attractive, beautiful, and the smartest kunoichi in the village. Just second to her shishou.

'Temper, Temper we wouldn't want it to happen again, right?' He reminded himself. There was a time when he became too much overprotective to her and too confident about himself.

**Flashback**

**(Naruto's P.O.V.)(3 years ago)**

_When I came back after my training with ero-sennin , I hurriedly went on top of a post. I wanted to see how much Konoha had changed over these years I had been gone._

'_Nothing much. But look! Baa-chan's face was engraved in that stone now!' I thought happily._

_But I also wondered how much rookie 9 has changed... _

_Does Hinata still stutter and faint in front of me?_

_Does Kiba still take care of Akamaru? And how big was Akamaru now?_

_Does Shino still feed those creepy bugs inside him?_

_Is Ino still Sakura-chan's rival?_

_Is Shikamaru as lazy as before?_

_Does Choji still eat chips every time?_

_Does fuzzy-eyebrows still has the same eyebrows as before?_

_Did Neji stopped being a teme?_

_Can TenTen control her temper and stop shooting me with lots of kunais and shurikens?_

_And Sakura-chan...I wondered how strong and matured she had been?_

_Well I better stop with those questions and see for myself. I have lots of time before I report to baa-chan anyway._

"_Can I walk around Konoha first before going to Baa-chan?'' I asked ero-sennin._

_He chuckled. Obviously fascinated by how I use the 'Baa-chan' to address such an important person. Well, some things never change._

"_Of course.'' _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I went through the streets meeting Sakura-chan first. I haven't seen the others. Mission, probably._

"_Sakura-chan!'' I shouted._

" _Naruto is that you?'' she asked, surprised by how much I changed. _

"_Hai, Sakura-chan . My, my you had changed over the years! "I said more like exclaimed due to intense excitement._

"_You had grown taller, Naruto and more matured. It's a bit sad.'' _

"_Haha, Sakura-chan you haven't seen anything yet. I got new skills and jutsus that you might want to know.'' I said giggling._

"_And you also changed, Sakura-chan, you became very attr---"I continued, but never finished._

"_Hey you, what are you doing with _our_ Sakura-chan huh!" About 30-50 men said in unison, referring to me, a gang, most likely._

"_HUH YOUR SAKURA-CHAN!" I questioned more like demanded. No one owns Sakura-chan._

"_Naruto...Just don't mind them let's just go somewhere else, okay?" she sighed. Obviously, she was disturbed and annoyed by those men._

"_No Sakura-chan, if these losers disturb you all the time then might as well---"_

"_No Naruto, Let's just go!" She ordered .Completely fazed about the situation._

"_Sakura-chan this might be the perfect time to show myself how much I have grown! You can go!" I shouted, feeling confident with because I trained with a legendary sannin._

"_Alright." She sighed." Naruto be safe. I should be going now. Tsunade-shishou needs me at the hospital." She said, running through the opposite direction._

"_SSAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUURRRRRAAAAA-CCCHHHAAANNN!" The losers wailed._

'_Fan boys huh?' I thought._

" _Well didn't you see that Sakura-chan doesn't like any of you losers?" I exclaimed, putting both of my hands in my hips, getting a little too confident for I knew that this will end easily and immediately._

_I saw others twitched, cursed me, and did unnecessary gestures. They are all pissed._

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH! LETTING OUR SAKURA-CHAN GO!" One of them said, their leader, most likely. _

" _Well, no time for chatting, I have to get MY Sakura-chan!" I said, emphasizing the word 'my' to get on their nerves._

_They all sent me death glares. If looks could kill, I would have been chopped to death a hundred times._

"_Let's just get this over with, alright?" I taunted._

_They stepped forward ready to launch their _petty_ attacks at me._

" _1 versus 50? No fair!" I continued to taunt them. This is my favourite part. I love to see the looks on the enemy's face when they saw my signature move._

" _Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled. Nothing happened. Then realization dawned me._

_I had no chakra left._

End Of Flashback.

(Author's P.O.V.)

He sweat dropped as he remembered that scene. 'Thank Kami-sama I made it out alive.' he sighed. 'It end up Sakura-chan healing my wounds. At least I put some of them down using taijutsu. I was very tired when I fought them. I walked miles with ero-sennin before that.' He sighed again.

"GET AWAY, SHE ISN'T HERE ANYMORE. GO TO YOUR POSTS. NOW!" He heard Tsunade screamed that woke him up out of his reverie. She saw the men sweat drop and shake in fear. They instantly do as they were told.

Once they were all gone, Tsunade huffed as she went through the direction of the tower never noticing The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who was also affected by her yelling.

" I guess I should stop acting stupid in front of her ahahahaha.'' He quietly told himself. While rubbing the back of his neck -something he got from his former sensei.

'I should be going now.' He reminded himself. 

He continued to jump on different roofs scolding himself of how much disrespectful he was towards a Hokage.

He arrived at the tower, slamming the front door of Tsunade as he did so. He quickly went face to face with the gondaime and pound her desk brutally with the both of his hands.

"BAA-CHAN, BAA-CHAN! Were the hell is Sakura-cha--!" He quickly covered his mouth realizing his lack of respect towards an elder and forgetting about the scene earlier. 

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! IS THAT HOW YOU GREET AN OLDER PERSON THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FOR ABOUT FOUR YEARS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MANNERS OVER THE YEARS!" She yelled, slamming her front desk and a making a small crack.

"Ahahahaha, Sorry, Sorry." He apologized quickly which made Tsunade's scowl disappear, Most certainly reminding her of Nawaki.

"Umm... Hokage-sama, would you _please_ tell me where Sakura-chan is?" He rephrased with puppy-dog eyes, obviously telling Tsunade that he wanted to know the answer right away.

Tsunade said nothing as she smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest while eyeing the direction where Naruto's back is facing.

Naruto immediately turned his body sideways to see what Tsunade was smirking at.

He couldn't help but gape at the person in front of him.

**A/N: There it is! I hope you didn't find it that boring. I've decided that I will update in the next next day wherein I updated the latest chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I want to apologize for errors that you might find in the story. Thank you all! And if you might be asking, Itachi will appear in the later chapters. I just wanted to describe how Sakura has changed and her **

**relationship with Naruto before bringing him into the scene. Remember that the story has a genre of friendship too, not only romance.**

**That's all! See you Next Time!**

**--OaE--**


	3. Mission

**In the Midst of Despair**

Chapter 3: Mission

**A/N: This is the third chapter of the story. I hope you like it. :D Nothing much to say...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

Akatsuki Base:

The whole group was called for a very urgent meeting or that's what leader-sama said.

"Now what the hell is this shit about?! " Hidan exclaimed who was obviously pissed by the sudden interruption. "Jashin-sama would not be happy about the incomplete ritual." He mumbled.

Leader and the rest ignored him.

"I called all of you today for a mission." He spoke. The rings of the Rinnegan were void of any emotion as well as his voice. "I will assign some of you to acquire a certain person. Her name is Haruno Sakura; apprentice to the Hokage, the best kunoichi in Konoha, and the most perfect medical ninja. Her skills would prove worth in Akatsuki." Leader stated, while his form was still hidden in the shadows.

"So this shit is just for a bitch huh? I don't give a damn."

"Will Miss kunoichi like Tobi? Tobi is a very good boy."

"Cut the shit Tobi, yeah."

"I'm hungry, Can I eat something?"- "Of course, we should get some later."

"You should hurry to decide. You know it's not appropriate to let us wait."

"Can we kill before getting the kunoichi? "

"Is Konoha rich? We should steal some funds by now."

No response.

"Hmmm..." Leader grunted. Their reactions were not so funny for him. "I have already decided who would go."

"Itachi and Kisame."He continued. "I am assigning the two of you. Since she is found in Konoha, there is a possibility that you might find the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and capture him. But remember that your top priority is the kunoichi. It is not necessary that you capture the Jinchuuriki. You will start this mission tomorrow. And finish it as fast as you can. That is all. Dismissed. He said before disappearing.

Kisame chuckled darkly. "This is going to be fun, right Itachi-san?" He questioned his partner.

No response.

He sighed before the both of them disappeared.

"I should start the ritual now, Jashin-sama would not be happy. Let alone having a bitch as a reason."

"I wanna meet Miss Kunoichi. She will learn how much of a good boy Tobi is."

"This will never end, yeah."

"Let's find something to eat at the forest."- "What do you think would be the most delicious of all?"

"I should be going now. It is wrong to make the puppets wait."

"We should count the funds again. I think it still needs to be organized."

The rest said before they too disappeared.

**--In Konoha--**

Naruto was surprised. He was completely shocked by the sudden change of his best friend. She had grown really beautiful probably caused by one of the jutsus of her shishou but he doubted that. She was naturally beautiful, even in their childhood.

Her short pink hair had grown up to her waist. Her body was completely flawless. Her wide forehead became normal. He calculated that she stood at least 3 inches taller than him. Everything was just perfect about her.

She was wearing an all black kimono with a red obi, a strange necklace, and a katana sheath placed on her back.

But what surprised him were her eyes. They looked lifeless and dull. Their shine which he always remembered was completely lost. It looked blank and emotionless. They can be compared to the eyes of the dead.

Nevertheless, he didn't mind those. For now, he wanted to give his best friend a tight embrace. He missed her so much.

He dashed towards her, wide arms open ready to tackle her to the ground.

However, in about a meter away, a hilt of a katana was pointed against his neck, drawing a little amount of blood.

"Sa-Sakura-cha—"he questioned. Sakura would never hurt him unless he did something really, really wrong or perverted for that matter. She would punch or kick him, but not to the point where she would point a katana or a kunai at him that would likely jeopardize his life.

"Do not get ever close to me." She said, her voice portraying her eyes. They are emotionless, just blank and monotone.

Tsunade saw the whole scene. She needed to tell Naruto what happened to her. She wished that he would take it easily but expected from him, it would be considered a miracle if he did.

"Stand down, Sakura. Leave Naruto and us for awhile." She ordered. She hated doing that, ordering her like a trained dog. For her, Sakura had been a daughter to her. Let alone her real parents died. '_Or killed'_. She thought. 

"Understood." She obeyed immediately. For her, there is nothing to complain when her shishou ordered her. She knew that she was the one who put her away from the pain. She would protect and serve her as long as she lives.

Swarms of cherry blossom petals surrounded her and she was gone.

" Naruto. I would like to talk to you right now." Tsunade stated firmly, affirming how serious the situation is.

"H-Hai." 

"As you have seen Naruto, Sakura changed a lot. And this is because of Uchiha Sasuke—"

"NANI?! TEME?! " Naruto went face to face with the hokage again, slamming her desk and creating a larger crack than before. He didn't care how disrespectful he was; he just wanted to know what really happened to the both of his friends.

Tsunade sighed. Then become serious again. She already knew that Naruto will give that kind of reaction.

"Alright I will tell you, BUT DON'T GO SLAMMING MY DESK AGAIN AND AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD?!" the slug princess screamed, making Naruto wince.

" H-Hai. 

" Good." She continued. "It happened when...

_**Flashback **_

( Tsunade's P.O.V.)

_We were requested to heal villagers from a certain village that suffered from a contagious illness. It's easy enough for us medical nins: we just need to heal, and then get paid, then go home. _

_We kept on healing a lot of people. Old or young, women or men, etc. either way; it was still exhausting as hell! I took breaks but Sakura didn't. I could see so much determination in her eyes: Determination to bring back her team mate and to catch up to the both of them. But when I saw her smile and heal those _

_who need it, I wonder how she could still do that. She can heal many but can't heal herself. She lost her team mate and now her parents too..._

_It happened at least 2 years ago. I still wondered why Sakura doesn't worry about her parents. It's been 2 years that they didn't come back after a mission I gave them. Sakura just says that they would come back to her, that she wouldn't leave her alone. They promised that to her. But no, I know that they wouldn't come back. They would never come back anymore. They're dead._

_Sakura never knew this. But I never told her the truth...I was scared, scared how she would react because I know her parents loved her so much and she loved them too as much as they did._

_The most things that obstructed me to tell her is that... how they died, no how they were killed. They were murdered brutally, by the one she promised to save, her bestfriend and teammate... Uchiha Sasuke._

_It was a simple mission though. I just ordered before them to return an important scroll to another village. The scroll contained different information about the bloodlines found in Konoha and that village. Just a B-rank._

_Then it happened. I just heard a report that they've come across Uchiha Sasuke while going towards the village and stole the scroll, carrying it with him. He burned the both of them alive and left them alone rotting. Sasuke knew Sakura's parents, so why kill them? _

_I had been thinking that for a while. It's the scroll perhaps. That scroll contains information about bloodlines and one of those bloodlines is the sharingan. If he acquired information about to strengthen it then it would be a great advantage...but still why kill mercilessly? _

_The answer might be...To test his capacity...Just like his aniki._

_I never told Sakura about that._

_When we finished the request we head back home immediately. It was dusk. Of course we were tired and out of chakra._

_When we were in the middle of the forest, a few miles from the village we were staying at, we saw the Uchiha and Orochimaru._

_Of course, they noticed us too and engaged into battles immediately. Sakura knew that this was not the perfect time to fight because of insufficient chakra._

_Me and Orochimaru, Sakura and Sasuke. It was a battle, indeed. But I didn't know what will happen in the end or the point of this battle. I knew that we will just lose so why continue to fight?_

'' _Shisou, I will bring Sasuke-kun back no matter what!" She said. Right then, I could sense so much determination in her voice._

"_Alright."_

_We the both of the sannins, fought equally in the beginning but I knew this wouldn't last long. They still have lots of chakra while us..._

_I cannot look at what's happening to my student and the Uchiha. I kept stealing glances at them while fighting the snake teme. I only saw that she wasn't doing any great. The Uchiha had a few scratches while she had visible injuries. I wanted to help her but I can't do it. I have my own fight. I continue to contemplate whether to help her or not, which lead me lose my concentration. I lost the fight eventually. Thankfully, Orochimaru spared me for an unknown reason or merely spared my life on a whim. As I lay on the ground, trying my best not to pass ou, I turned my head towards the other fight. Seeing the Uchiha staring at Sakura murmuring something I can't comprehend, while she stood stiffly doing ... nothing? _

_Then I saw the Uchiha's eyes had a different shade of red. I see now. It was called the Mangekyou Sharingan. I had read it before. She trapped my student in an illusion to...torture her mentally. And that's what I only saw because I passed out._

_After I woke up, I saw Sakura, sitting still, leaning against a tree branch. I thought at that time she was already dead. _

_I immediately ran up to her examining her pulse. Thank god she has still some. She was badly injured. I was completely surprised how that Uchiha brat hurt her this much. Even still considered as enemies, they had become friends and had bonds didn't they?_

_I went back to the place where we stayed. I treated her for the days until she woke up a week later and her eyes were already like that. She still talks, but very softly and shortly. She finally asked me where her parents were all the time. Perhaps the Uchiha showed her how he killed them in that torture world, how cruel._

_I truthfully answered her. She had become mentally ill because of that and almost killed herself. I did what I needed to do. She already felt enough pain. I know the only way to end this. I touched her head and performed the necessary hand seals._

**End of flashback**

**(Author's P.O.V.)**

Naruto stared at the hokage indifferently. It took sometime before everything registered in his mind.

"S-so w-why w-won' Sa-sa-sakura-Chan remember m-me?" Naruto asked as he stuttered.

"I sealed her emotions in that necklace. It would make her completely blank. As well as her memories, she can still remember a little of you but it wouldn't be enough to trust you. You need to build your relationship again." Tsunade stated after gasping a few intakes of oxygen, Getting straight to the point.

"NANI?! WHAT THE HELL BAA-CHAN!? WHY DO YOU NEED TO SEAL SAKURA-CHAN'S EMOTIONS?! "He yelled at the sannin's face.

"NARUTO!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HAD SUFFERED and she...she... SHE COMMITED SUICIDE FOR AT LEAST 4 TIMES!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? I'M NOT ALWAYS AT HER SIDE TO STOP HER!" Tsunade yelled louder at the jinchuuriki's face.

No Response.

"Now go home and rebuild your relationship with her." She said, obviously a lot calmer now.

Naruto complied immediately and left the building.

"DAMMIT! I NEED SOME SAKE!" 

"So that's the kunoichi huh? She's quite the chick." one of the voices questioned.

"Aa." 

Few meters away from them stand the said kunoichi, staring at them blankly.

**A/N: Well that's the third chapter. A little boring I guess... Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated it!! :D Oh yes, Sasori is still alive in my story. He's so cute I can't help it.**

**I updated a little sooner because my mom kept yelling at me 'fix your things or I will bash your laptop down!' Ahahaha parents don't really understand do they?**

**Bye bye!!**

**--OaE--**


	4. Confusion

**In the Midst of Despair**

Chapter 4: Confusion

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter... Maybe it will be a little shorter than the others. I am not really in the mood to write right now... because I just read about Itachi's death!! TT Sasuke stay there! I will be the one to kill you!!**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If I did, Itachi will win and pluck out Sasuke's eyeballs. HAHAHAHA!

0000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura –chan, Sakura-chan!! " Naruto yelled as he searched for his teammate.

He searched almost everywhere. Ichiraku's, Ino's flower shop, Team seven's training place, the Hokage's tower, etc...But he really can't find her.

'I wonder where I can find her. Hmm...maybe I'll ask Sai.' He thought as he begin his search again.

000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kisame, take her and we will go back immediately." The sharingan heir ordered, his voice void of any emotion.

"Of course, Itachi-san. This will be easy." The said Kisame went out and attacked the kunoichi with his Samehada.

Sakura did nothing as she watched the Shark-like man went forward ready to attack her.

**(A/N: I had never been good at fighting scenes so please don't give me any flames. TT)**

Kisame lunged forward hitting the kunoichi with his Samehada successfully with enough force to knock her out. He did and the kunoichi lay on the ground unceremoniously. He wondered how someone this 

weak gained leader-sama's attention; as he contemplated about her, the knocked out kunoichi eventually poofed into wood waking him up with his reverie.

'Damn, I knew this wouldn't be this easy.' He thought. Feeling the kunoichi's presence at his back, he swiftly turned around.' Nani!?, she's fast!' He tried to hit her, but it is too late when he did, because Sakura already had a chakra filled fist ready to pounce on him. She did, and he flew far away hitting 2 trees and slamming in the 3rd one making a large crack, His face first.

She was absolutely sure that he was knocked out.

Sakura turned face to face with the bored looking Uchiha.

She immediately saw a tinge of amusement in his eyes.

Knowing nothing about the Sharingan, he looked at his eyes. The last thing she saw was three tomoes spinning before darkness surrounded her.

**(A/N: I know it's very very rushed.)**

**(Itachi's P.O.V)**

Hmm... I thought any shinobi would know about the Sharingan. How strange.

I knew this girl. She was Kakashi-san's student, is she not?

If she was, then Kakashi-san would probably teach her the effects of the Sharingan.

She was to bring home Sasuke didn't she?

I paid no attention to those questions as I picked her up bridal style.

I disregarded the urge to look how she looks like. We have to finish this immediately. Those things aren't important right now.

I went to Kisame to wake him up.

His face was at a different colour.

Purple, violet, dark blue? I don't really care.

He kept on murmuring incoherent things.

I was starting to get annoyed.

I kicked him in the ribs to make sure he wakes up.

"Kisame, wake up."

He finally did.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I will tell you when we get back. Now we have to hurry."

"Mm...Kay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000

' I wonder where she could be? ' Naruto questioned himself for the 98th time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000

**(Author's P.O.V.)**

They continue to jump to different trees heading for their hideout in pure silence. It was sunset.

Kisame's face was still sore. He kept on wincing. The kunoichi had an abnormal strength. Maybe that's why leader had an interest in her. He wondered what she can still do. Leader mentioned that she was also a medical ninja. Might as well let her heal what she did to him when she wakes up. 

As he was thinking about her, he noticed something.

"Itachi-san, the kunoichi's kinda hot eh?" He said. Just by looking at her she was obviously intelligent; not to mention her beauty and strength.

"Hn..." Itachi answered. Of course he can see the kunoichi was pretty, but those things weren't that important to him and she was a bit... blurry.

Sakura started to groan and snuggled closer to him; slightly sweating.

Having a nightmare, he concluded. 

Then her eyes snapped open, slightly panting.

The both of them stopped running instantaneously.

Her shinobi instincts immediately kicked in and she tried to free herself seeing that she was being carried by a person that she doesn't even know.

Of course Itachi wouldn't let her. He bounded her both of her wrists by a hand and tried to hit the back of her neck so she would be unconscious again. The hideout was not far from here, just a few more miles and they will get there. They didn't need to waste time fighting again and having more unnecessary injuries.

However, she won't stop squirming. He cannot hit her accurately and he knew that if he forcibly hurt the kunoichi until she becomes unconscious again, oh no, leader-sama would not be very happy about that.

He inwardly sighed. 'So troublesome.'

He tried to let her look at his eyes but she tried to avoid it. She might already discovered not to look at his eyes at all cost after what happened earlier.

'What to do?' he questioned himself. If he didn't think of a way fast, he might release her wrists by her terrible squirming and she might escape.

Obviously a prodigy and a genius, he quickly thought of a plan.

' I guess I don't have a choice.'

Kisame just watched them.

Itachi held the back of her neck forcibly by his other hand.

He crushed her lips while keeping his eyes open.

Sakura froze and stopped squirming.

Itachi took this opportunity and hit the back of her neck. He saw her eyelids slowly close and he pulled back.

Then she became limp and started their journey once again.

00000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000

" W-(pant)-here t-(pant)-he HELL IS SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto yelled as he wandered around the village for the 14th time.

00000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000

A droplet of rain descended to Kisame's nose. 

"Huh rain?" he questioned both himself and his partner. Man, he just hated rains. 

He and his partner abruptly stopped.

"We are going to stop in that cave. Rain will surely delay us from reaching the hideout." He stated while eyeing the said cave , still carrying the unconscious kunoichi in his arms. Noticing the darkening sky due to coming rain and night fall.

" Okay." 

00000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun has completely set and it was getting dark.

"Sa-Sa-Saku-ra- Cha-Cha..." Naruto murmured, before he passed out due to exhaustion. 

00000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000

"Go get some wood Kisame; we will stay here for the night." Itachi ordered as he set the kunoichi down gently setting her in sitting position.

Kisame said nothing in return. He was obviously tired by the fight earlier. But seeing Uchiha Itachi ordered him, he has no choice to obey like a good boy. He went outside to do as he was told noticing the rain hasn't let up a bit. 

He sighed and was off.

Itachi looked at the kunoichi. True, she was pretty, but he won't admit that to anyone especially Kisame. Kami-sama knows how he will react.

She was still groaning but nothing compared a while ago. 

He noticed she was also shaking probably because of the coldness of the vicinity. Being a gentleman he was, he removed his cloak and placed it to cover her. 

**Sakura's nightmare**

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

_You are weak._

_You are weak._

_Weak._

_Those words always sneak into my head. At first I was agitated about it, but when Tsunade-sama did a strange jutsu, I didn't feel anything anymore. It was like being set free. I never felt pain anymore. That's why I should always thank her for that._

_Uchiha Sasuke. He was my target. I didn't know anything else about him except that he killed my parents and I was to take my revenge by killing him. I swear that and set my life on that goal._

_He used a strange genjutsu that made me see how he killed both of my parents when Tsunade-sama and I fought the both of them._

_He burned them alive and left them to rot. Their bodies were mutilated. He let me see how they looked like after he returned to see them the next day. It was such a horrid sight at first._

_I continue to dream it every night. It was always the same thing..._

_I was inside a red and black world. I knew this. This is to torture someone mentally or that's what I read in a book._

_The world of Tsukuyomi. But how did Sasuke-kun----_

_Naruto is still alive right? But how—_

_I never got the time to think. I knew Sasuke was starting his torture. I just need to resist it._

_My parents are in front of me rotting. A lot of vermin surrounded them._

"_Sasuke-kun how--?" _

"_How did I obtain the Mangekyou? It was really easy Sakura, I just made another friend and killed him easily that's all." The Uchiha cut in, obviously fascinated with how he played with an _ant

"_But what about Naruto and me? Have you forgotten us?" I asked him, Tears streaming down my face._

"_Yes, I do Sakura. I had forgotten how all of you made me weak. " He said, repeating the scene how he killed my parents all over again._

_I'm so scared .I can't resist this any longer. I wanted to hold something. I touched something and held it against me._

Then I woke up. Realising it was all a dream. 

I felt that something is still snuggled against me. Wait it was a dream right? Then how—

I looked up and saw the same red eyes that haunted my dreams.

And I was embracing its owner.

I stared at him. I felt nothing. I wasn't surprised. I never felt anything anymore.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologised, feeling no remorse, still clinging to him. Tsunade-sama said to be polite to anybody, Even though they are your enemy. 

I quickly removed myself of him. Still feeling nothing. Whispering an apology again. It was one of Tsunade-sama's reminders that I should obey every time.

He said nothing in return.

I heard someone giggle then wince. It was a man I'm sure. 

I looked to my right where I heard the giggling sound. He had a... Purple face?

Then I remembered the fight a while ago. I was the one who did that. I felt nothing ,nevertheless, I know how that hurt as a medic.

I walked up to him. His face scrunched up due to suspicion obviously.

"I am sorry for my actions earlier; may I heal that for you?" I asked politely, implying that I do not have any ill intentions against him, realising that my voice was cold like ice. I didn't really care.

He sighed." I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just try to do something and I'll cut you to ribbons."

"Understood." I obeyed. I healed the bruises in seconds and saw his face lighten up. I saw that he looked mostly like a shark, and has an originally blue face, but I paid no attention to it.

He murmured a little 'thanks', almost to himself, but I perfectly heard it.

" May I ask why I am here?" I questioned the shark like man.

" We need you. That is all. We did not harm your village, don't worry." He answered me.

"We should sleep by now Itachi-san." He then talked to the ruby eyed man.

"Hn." _Yes. We should._

"Was that a yes or a no?" the shark-line man questioned ,obviously annoyed, before yawning.

" Hn." Yes.

He settled down in resting position indicating his 'hn' a yes.

The Shark-like man sighed before settling down in a resting position too, mimicking his partner's movements.

"Where should I stay?" I questioned the both of them. Tiredness is beginning to overcome my senses as well.

"You can chose, stay by my side or Kisame's." The man with the ruby eyes stated.

"Can't I stay alone?"

" No, you cannot."

"I see." I went beside the red eyed man. My voice was still emotionless as ever.

I don't really want to stay by the Shark-man's side. Just as I touched his face while healing him, I already knew that his skin was rough. I wanted to get a good night sleep right now.

I saw the shark-man made a face as he lay peacefully. Alone.

I lay beside the red eyed man, my back facing him.

He put his arm around my waist, to prevent me to escape obviously.

I realised that I wearing his cloak. He let me borrow this, how kind.

I heard rhythmic patterns of breathing knowing that he was asleep.

I contemplated about being here in the first place.

Should I escape? I remembered that they are going to take me somewhere and needed me, but where and how? 

Why would I be any use? Maybe it would be better to stay by their side. 

If I would escape, it may threaten Konoha ... And they might hurt Tsunade-sama.

Maybe it would be really better to stay by their side ...Or not?

I decided that I would think about this tomorrow. Right now, maybe I should sleep.

The red eyed man pulled me closer to him...for an unknown reason.

I didn't get the least surprised.

I paid no attention to him and reminded myself that I should think about these things tomorrow.

Right now, I should sleep.

And I did eventually.

000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: That's the fourth chapter. I know it's very confusing... even I got confused about Sakura... Even so, I hope you liked that. It has a little fluff but Nah...**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**I love all your reviews!!**

**SASUKE WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?  
**

**-OaE-**


	5. Captured

**In the Midst of Despair**

Chapter 5: Captured

**A/N: I'm here again with chapter 5...Itachi is dead. Sasuke is alivesigh. Why does every story need to end in happy ending? Anyway, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any of its characters are not mine.**

Light shone as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki opened his eyes.

He shot up in a sitting position finding white walls surrounding him and he was sitting in a bed.

'Huh? Where am I? What happened? And Sakura-Cha---'

"Oh I see you're awake." A voice all-too-familiar said.

"Baa-chan? Where am I? And what happened?" He questioned the sannin.

"You're at the hospital. Some ANBU found you unconscious on the middle of the street. Now tell me why the hell are you lying there?" The sannin questioned, the worry in her face didn't even diminished a little.

"I'm trying to find Sakura-chan as you ordered. I searched everywhere but I never find her. Do you know where she is?" _why didn't I ask her anyway?_

"Naruto, I just heard a report that...Sakura has been kidnapped by...someone." Tsunade answered, mumbling the last part; barely audible.

With his cat like instincts Naruto heard everything she said. He immediately rolled of his bed hearing the shocking news only finding himself drowning into sleep, again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't have you find Sakura yourself in this case. I do believe in your skills but I still see that it is not enough especially having you put yourself in danger." She whispered to his sleeping form while removing the vaccine that will sedate him for few days.

'You can't risk your life here...I know Sakura can take care of herself, I will send ANBU to search for her without your knowing. I'm really sorry. It's best that you never know who kidnapped her in the first place...' 

_Akatsuki._

"Hey kunoichi wake up, wake up." A rough voice ordered. Obviously annoyed by how the said kunoichi would ignore his orders. He just can't force her or kick her around most especially finding his partner gripped to death by the kunoichi.

"Wake up...Dammit."

The Kunoichi just groaned and gripped her 'pillow' harder.

"Might as well watch this for a while." Kisame said finally losing hope. He then sat at the same position where he slept last night.

Then he snickered.

You don't really see Uchiha Itachi hugged to death every day.

Kisame snickered again. He can perfectly see the annoyance in his partner's usually stoic face.

"Wake up, Sakura-san."

Still no response.

He pried himself of her but realized he was unable to. 'Who knows she had this kind of strength every time.'

"Wake up, Sakura-san." He repeated, a little louder than the other one.

Finally, she removed her hands from him while opening her eyes slowly blinking a few times.

She then figure out what she did,nevertheless, she wasn't surprised.

She immediately sat up in a sitting position and apologised for she knew this was the right thing to do ...or was it?

"I'm so sorry..." She said trying to look hurt as much as she can. Tsunade-sama reminded her to do this every time so that she might easily get the trust of that person again. So far, it worked like a flawless charm.

"Hn."

They both heard someone snickering followed by a coughing sound, gaining their attention.

"We should hurry to return now Itachi-san, the rain already stopped." Kisame stated seriously, but inside he was clutching his stomach and rolling in the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Yes, we should." Itachi answered. Standing up, he left the kunoichi alone, constantly looking at them with the 'hurt' and confused look.

" Umm...Here is your cloak back." Sakura said standing up as well, still trying to look hurt for the final effect. She walked and handed the cloak back to its owner. 

Itachi saw the 'hurt' and confused look. Clearly, he wasn't intimidated. Her blank eyes just contradicts her show of emotion.

"May I ask where we are heading." Sakura questioned, more like stated. Her voice didn't show any confusion nor suspicion. Actually, it was just like how a programmed robot spoke.

Kisame was surprised. He hasn't seen any other person besides his partner spoke that way.

"We are heading for our hideout, you will be our medic and you will help us against anyone who opposes us." Itachi stated, getting straight to the point, with an equal coldness as her voice a while ago.

Kisame almost jumped up, ready to pound on his partner for telling the kunoichi their main purpose. He made a bet to himself that she will either cuss Itachi like there's no tomorrow or she would refuse harshly and they will be forced to bring her to their hideout with a fight. Just then he remembered what happened to his face yesterday. He inwardly winced. That really hurt.

He watched the kunoichi closely. He readied his Samehada for the expected fight. Obviously, she will surely—

"I see." She bluntly stated.

"NANI?!" Kisame screamed. Why would she easily agree to a known enemy?

"Do you want me to disagree, Kisame-san? Is my decision incorrect at your opinion?" Sakura stated. No hint of sarcasm was present in her voice.

No response.

"We should go now." Itachi said. He was greatly surprised by the kunoichi's reply but he didn't show that, as usual.

They headed outside the cave and started jumping on the trees again, leaving no sign of traces to find behind.

'She is quite interesting.'

They arrived at the hideout later...

Sakura looked around. She was quite fascinated by the fact that the hideout of a bunch of S-class criminals look like an ordinary house or home for that matter. 

There is a kitchen, a living and dining room, bathroom...

"Sakura-san." 

"Yes? Is there something you need, Itachi-san?"

"You will stay in this room until---

"Is that Miss Kunoichi?! My name is Tobi, and I'm a very good boy!" Tobi from nowhere exclaimed before shaking her hands wildly for 5 times.

No response.

" Does Miss Kunoichi do not like Tobi? Is Tobi not a good boy?" 

Still no response.

" Cut the shit Tobi, yeah" A man with a feminine appearance suddenly appeared and said while hitting the head of his partner. " You know that is not the...way...to treat...gu-gues-ts..."

He looked at the woman in front of him. She had pink hair and jade eyes. She was really beautiful.

Deidara was speechless.

Tobi was rolling at the floor, clutching his stomach. 

"Dei-Dei-dara- sem-pai li-likes mi-miss ku-ku-noichi?! HAHAHA!!"

Itachi and Sakura just watched them, blankly.

Deidara blushed.

"N-NO!!"

Finally, Tobi stood up, still snickering.

"Does D-Deidara-sempai deny it?"

"Tobi, I will kill you!" Deidara said while chasing the running Tobi.

"..." is the other two could muster.

"As I was saying Sakura-san, you would stay here for tonight." Itachi said ,breaking the silence. " This is my room. Do not meddle my things and do not go anywhere without my permission. Understood?" 

"Yes."

Itachi nodded and opened the door where Sakura would stay in. It was very plain. Just a bed and a closet, with a window and door. The walls were painted black. There is another door connected to the wall, probably the bathroom. Besides that, nothing more.

" I will introduce you to the other members. Since leader isn't here yet, it is better that you get along with us first." Itachi stated.

Sakura just nodded.

They walked through different corridors, which had a lot of doors. While passing through, Sakura saw a lot of homely things. 'Who could ever believe that this was a hideout?'

Finally, they arrived at a room, a living room definitely.

Sakura saw different men. 

She knew was that orange masked man. Tobi, was it? He had a now lump over his head. He didn't have that a while ago.

The other one with the blonde hair and cerulean eyes, was... Deidara? He looked a little pissed and was looking away. Maybe he didn't notice her yet?

There is another one with a Venus flytrap on his head, with a black and white side. He looked...hungry?

There is the shark-man Kisame, who was currently drinking sake.

There is also a man with white hair and purple eyes. He had his eyes shut and his hands were formed like he was...praying? No, it can't be.

She also saw a man with a masked face and green eyes. He was counting money.

The last one she saw was a man with red hair and brown eyes. He looked angelic and the least dangerous and he was making...puppets?

They all heard a coughing sound gaining their attention. They all looked at the owner, pissed, obviously annoyed by the disturbance. Well, except for Tobi and the red hair man.

" This is Haruno Sakura, the one that leader was talking about." They heard Itachi said. " You might want to introduce yourself to her."

" I'm Tobi, you know me right Sakura-san?"

No response.

Tobi sulked in a corner.

"D-Deidara..."

She nodded.

" Zetsu...you look tasty enough."

"I see."

"Well you know me. I'm Hoshikage Kisame."

"Yes I do Kisame-san."

"So you're the bitch Leader was talking about. I'm Hidan if you want to know. If you interfere with my rituals, I'll make sure you will regret it."

"Understood."

" Kakuzu. If you want to be in good terms with me, don't ever mess with the funds, alright?"

"Yes."

"My name is Akasun Sasori. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san."

She faked a smile.

"Uchiha Itachi."

No response.

"Hahaha, Tobi isn't the only one Sakura-san doesn't like!" Tobi said. Wholly relieved after seeing Itachi didn't receive any response from Sakura. "Tobi likes Sakura-san, she is really pretty!"

"Does Sakura-san like Tobi rather than Itachi-san? Tobi is a really good boy compared to Itachi-san!" He continued.

Every one shrugged him off.

He sulked once again.

"We should sleep by now." Zetsu suggested.

"Yes we should." Everyone agreed.

They separated ways and went to different doors leaving the sulking Tobi alone.

Sakura remembered sharing rooms with Itachi so she followed him.

Once they were in their room, she removed her Katana sheath from her back and placed in into one of the drawers.

Realizing that she was dirty, she realized that she needed a bath.

"Can I take a shower, Itachi-san?" She questioned him, not feeling the least embarrassed.

"Yes you may...I see that you will need new clothes. I will need to provide you some for now. I will need to find it so you might want to do it now." Itachi stated.

Sakura nodded in understanding.

She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped all of her clothes except her necklace and did what she needed to do.

While showering, she heard a banging sound but decided not to mind it.

After some minutes, she was finished. She put a towel on and walked outside.

She saw Itachi sitting on the bed without his cloak on. She also saw Deidara who looked like he froze. Both of them are looking at her.

"Ah Itachi-san where are the clothes?" She questioned the sharingan user. She didn't care about the lingering stare of the two.

He pointed somewhere and she saw the said clothes.

"Arigato." She thanked him. She saw Deidara still staring at her. "Deidara-san, do you need anything right now?" 

"N-n-n-no! I got to go n-now! s-see you t-tomo-r-row S-s-sakura-san!" with that, he slammed the door.

"Is something wrong with Deidara-san?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Hn..." _I don't know._

"I see.

She picked up the clothes and looked at Itachi expectantly.

He did nothing.

'Okay...'

Seeing that he didn't get the message, she decided to dress at the bathroom rather than his room.

She went to the bathroom and changed.

She wore a black shirt and black sweatpants were which were a little large for her.

She went back to the room.

She realised that the bed was only for one person.

"Itachi-san, do you want me to sleep on the floor? It's alright for me so---

"No...Now get in here. Leader-sama said that he wanted you to be comfortable as possible."

"Okay."

Sakura lay on the bed seeing Itachi mimicking her movements as well. She also saw Itachi's eyes changed from ruby red to midnight blue. She then remembered something.

"Itachi-san, do your eyes hurt?"

"Hn..."

She knew the Sharingan slowly blinds its wielder whenever they use it. She read it in a book.

"Can I check your eyes for a moment? "

"Hn..."

She sat up and put one of her hands in his temples then began her examination.

He didn't object implying his 'hn' as a yes.

She examined his eyes for almost half an hour or as she calculated. He didn't even move an inch.

She sighed. "You have a distorted vision, don't you?"

"Hn..."

Itachi examined his surroundings. He can see much better now but still not enough.

"It's all I can do for now."

"Hn..."

"I can fix your eyes completely if you want."

"Hn..."

"I see, you don't want me to? Okay...sorry to bother you, Itachi-san. Goodnight."

"Fix them."

"You said no right?"

"I said yes."

"No you didn't. You just said 'hn'."

"I said yes."

"No, you didn't."

"I said yes."

"You said 'hn'."

No response.

"Okay, tomorrow Itachi-san, I will fix them." She said as she lay down completely, as if getting ready to sleep.

"Hn..."

"You don't want me to, I see..."

She suddenly found herself under him, her wrists pinned.

"I said yes."

She then felt something tug at the side of her lips. That didn't happen before.

"I will, Itachi-san."

He simply put himself off of her. And lay down peacefully. She also turned her side, her eyelids beginning to get heavy.

"Goodnight, Itachi-san..."

No response.

She, for the second time, heard the rhythmic breathings knowing that Uchiha Itachi is sleeping.

After that, she briefly wondered about the strange feeling a while ago but decided not to linger on it as sleep overtake her senses completely and her world went black.

**A/N: Umm...that is the 5****th**** chapter...I hope you enjoyed it...I love all your reviews. That's all I can say for today...bye!**

**--OaE--**


	6. Morning

**In the Midst of Despair**

Chapter 6: Morning

**A/N: Ahehehe...sorry if I have not been updating for a while. I have been uh...a little busy... so please don't kill me******

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

** Xoxoxo**

"Itachi!! Wake up...ye...yeah..." Deidara yelled, feeling the same enthusiastic mood again. He slammed the door open without knocking for the 3242th time or that's what he calculated.

However, today was not the same.

He saw Itachi looking annoyed lying on the bed, being embraced to death by none other than their new medic. This happened for the second time, too much for his liking.

"Sakura-san." He stated rather emotionlessly, signifying for her to wake up and release her hold. Then again, she ignored his orders and embraced him harder, like a pillow. Itachi found it a little harder to gain oxygen.

Deidara just watched them. Instead of laughing at the unusual site, a new sensation was present unto him and he didn't like it a bit.

"I'll just leave...the b-both of you. You should wake up..S-S-Sakura-san, yeah. Leader is h-here already. He said he wants to see h-her." He stated simultaneously then turned around leaving them both, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Itachi didn't turn around or indicate that he heard him; in fact, he didn't even acknowledge his presence at all. For now, he needed to focus on the current situation at hand.

"Sakura-san, wake up." He repeated. This time she did. '_Finally'_.

She fluttered her eyes before opening them completely. She then saw what she did for the second time. She immediately released her hold on him.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san for what I did again. I promise that it won't happen again." She said rather sympathetically for she knew how her monstrous strength hit him.

"Hn..."

Itachi was fairly surprised at the tone of her voice. It contained the least bit of emotion compared to the first Kisame and he met her. It matched his; completely void of emotion and blank. But still, he wondered if she was really apologizing or it was a fake again.

He brushed those thoughts away as he remembered what Deidara said a while ago.

"Get up; our leader wants to see you." He ordered her while standing up, realising how it was easier to breath now.

She said nothing in response and went directly into the bathroom implying that she followed his orders.

She closed the door behind her and stripped all of her clothes except her necklace and took a shower. After taking a shower for 15 minutes, she dried up herself and wrapped herself with a towel and looked at herself a mirror. While she was observing herself at the mirror, she speculated that her eyes still remain the same for about 4 years. However, when she examined her necklace, she realised that it has a small crack which wasn't there last night.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura, take this." Tsunade said as she handed her a necklace, looking worried nonetheless. Sakura wore the said necklace and looked at it curiously. _

"_Never remove that or else." Tsunade threatened groggily, averting her gaze away._

"_It may cause harm to either me or you which will not have a pleasant result. Am I...understood?" She partially lied, thinking no other excuse besides what she said._

_Sakura can easily see that her master was lying due to her averted gaze. Although, she knew that her shishou will never lie to her so she brushed the theory away._

"_Of course, Shishou."_

**End Of flashback**

Her thoughts were interrupted by hearing a distant door closing. 'Itachi-san must have been impatient waiting for me. I must hurry.' She went outside the bathroom door and found that Itachi wasn't there anymore. Instead, she saw different clothes and an Akatsuki cloak that were neatly piled lying on the bed, presumably hers.

She hurriedly put them on and went through the door, finding Itachi leaning against the adjacent wall. He was looking at her emotionlessly with the least bit of annoyance. He walked in another direction gesturing for her to follow.

She complied by following him completely forgetting her thoughts earlier.

**xoxoxo**

**Konoha**

Tsunade was really worried about her student. She knew that she was kidnapped by none other than the infamous Akatsuki. Obviously she was kidnapped to be their medic or bait for the Kyuubi; both which will greatly affect Konoha: Losing a great medic or the loss of the Kyuubi; nothing will give advantage to them.

She sighed. Being a Hokage and a teacher has a disadvantage too. 'Dammit...I really need Sake!'

"You called for me?" A voice interrupted, questioning Tsunade with a tone of respect and honour.

"Yes, I would like you to get the available shinobis right now. Tell them that they have an urgent mission." Tsunade ordered the ANBU who was Tenzou or known as Yamato.

"Hai." He obeyed, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

In a few minutes, he brought about 7 shinobis who were Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji.

Surprisingly Hinata spoke first. "W-Why D-did you c-call u-us Tsunade-s-sama?"

"As Yamato had said, I have an urgent mission for you." She spoke calmly. "You are to retrieve Haruno Sakura who was reported to be kidnapped by the group Akatsuki for an unknown reason. Remember that your top priority is to retrieve her. You do not need to engage into fights which will cause more unnecessary injuries. That is all. You may start at Midnight. Dismissed."

A large resonance of 'NANIs?!' and 'what the hell' were heard throughout the building.

"I said that she is kidnapped. NOW LEAVE THIS TOWER BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She yelled slamming her desk completely splitting in into 2 parts. Everyone gulped before leaving the tower completely except for one.

"Why did you tell us sooner, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Before she could answer, a blur of yellow, black, and orange pass through him.

"BAA-CHAN!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEDATE ME?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN! I'M GOING IN THIS MISSION WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" with that, Naruto exited the tower and head for his apartment to pack.

Tsunade sighed and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I guess it can't be helped."

**xoxoxo**

**AKATSUKI**

Itachi opened the door gesturing for Sakura to enter.

She saw a shadowed figure staring at her.

'Must be their Leader.'

**A/N: I know it's really short...but I promise the next one will be lllooonngggerrrr –pouts with puppy dog eyes—and I'll try to update ASAP! but I think it will not be tomorrow 'cause I will be a little busy. **

**That's all I can say for now. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**--OaE--**


	7. Search

**In the Midst of Despair**

**Chapter 7: Search**

**A/N: Here is chapter 7...Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine.**

--

It was very dark in the room, only a few candles were lit. However, she can visibly see shadowed figures surrounding the place who were staring at her with different sentiments. For a normal person to be in her place, he or she will surely quiver in fear knowing that you are surrounded by the most notorious organization present that can spare your life in nothing more than a whim.

In the centre of the room a voice blatantly hidden was heard.

"You're Sakura Haruno am I correct?" A shadowed figure clad in Akatsuki cloak with circling gray eyes questioned emotionlessly. The way he stared at her seems to pierce through her very soul. He looked at her ludicrously as if he was a God and she was a nonsensical ant whose fate is for him to decide.

True enough, he was considered to be a God in the Hidden Village of Rain and the leader of Akatsuki and she was a feeble kunoichi surrounded by his apostles. Nonetheless, not even a single flinch erupted from her body. She looked at him directly without hate or disdain even she knew that this man was known to eradicate anyone who stands in his way.

"Yes." She answered typically, as if talking to an acquainted ally whom you always trust and that will never cause any harm. The man chuckled darkly, behind human hearing but still audible. No ever answered him like that before, except by his partner and in his childhood which he was treated inconsistently-- in complete contrast with the present.

"And you are the Godaime's apprentice and the best medical shinobi in your village, in team with the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto." He interrogated her. His tone doesn't differ if he was stating or questioning; As if he was conclusively positive about the information he had contracted.

She said nothing in response as she knew judging from his current state that he get the most convenient information in those anonymous ways of his. He was the leader of Akatsuki after all.

She can easily feel the slightest tremor of the distant members. No one ever dared not to answer their leader.

"Consider your state, kunoichi." None other than Uchiha Itachi ordered. His aura was more stern and humourless—an aura of blood thirst; Perhaps his aura when he killed his clan, never feeling the least sympathy and regret.

For the second time, she didn't respond knowing that there is no need to.

"Your skills will no longer be tested for, basing on your records, will obviously prove worth to Akatsuki. That is all I need to affirm. Dismissed." He verbalized slowly, before disappearing into nothing. The members flinched slightly, a gesture of surprise that Pein, their revered leader, did nothing in act of the disrepute and insolence of the new member.

Not even a single sigh of contentment was heard when they headed outside for, they knew, the test was finished.

--

No one spoke as they went into the direction towards the dining room, heading for their lunch. As they sat in their designated positions, they resisted the urge to sigh. Curry, again. Sakura noticed their nearly frowned faces knowing that they are rather displeased due to the present food.

"Do you want me to cook for you?"

The ' Akatsuki 'members looked up and nodded their heads frantically. It doesn't matter how well their new member is in culinary skills; they just needed a different type of food, badly.

"Will Sakura-san cook for us?! YIPEE!"

"O-Of course...you may...yeah..."

"Remember to hurry, making us wait is not appropriate."

"If you plan to put a crappy poison in there, I will make sure you will regret it like hell."

"Serve us some sake, alright?"

"Put more meat."

"Don't waste any food; it is a waste of money."

No response.

"Understood." She answered then began cooking. About 30 minutes later, she put the dishes in the table. They stared the food in awe as they recognize it as Onigiri, Sushi, Mochi, Dango, Ramen, and Donburi. Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara drooled and ravished the food first without saying the usual 'Itadakimasu' for respect.

The others members except for Itachi and Sakura gave them the 'What-the-Hell' look while murmuring about 'idiots' then ate a little faster than usual. Both Itachi and Sakura didn't spare them a glance and ate at a regular pace. After eating, Sakura put the empty dishes and began to wash them.

"COOK FOR US AGAIN, SAKURA-SAN!!"

"T-Thank...y-you...y-yeah..."

"The food is delectable, Thank you."

"I really have to thank Jashin-sama for this!"

"Damn Kunoichi, you cook well."

"Is there more?"

"Hn..."

Sakura didn't look at them and continued to wash the dishes knowing that they left to do the things that they need to do. After washing the dishes, she went back to her and Itachi's room.

While going to her room, she accidentally bumped into Deidara whose attitude seemed to change from pissed to surprise.

"I'm sorry, Deidara-san."

"I...I...uh...s-sorry...yeah..."

"There is no need, to apologize Deidara-san...after all; I am the one who created something unnecessary...Gomen."

"I...uh...yeah..."

"I will be going now."

"Where are you—"'_To Itachi's room, where else?!'_

She passed through him, not even feeling the dark aura that Deidara is emitting.

'Tch...She will be mine, yeah.'

--

She entered Itachi's room seeing the infamous murderer again who was currently lying on his bed, clutching his head as if something was bothering him. Sakura turned to look at him seeing that his Sharingan was turned off. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak, just a Black shirt and black pants.

"Are you alright?" she asked, while sitting on the bed.

"What do you think?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, now may I see what's bothering you?"

He removed his hands from his head showing that his eyes were bleeding furiously. Droplets of blood were spread in his hands, shirt, and the bed sheet. Sakura didn't even draw back in surprise; she was considered the greatest medic in the country of fire after all. Seeing blood for her is like seeing water.

She examined his eyes professionally, emitting a green coloured chakra from her hand. He almost sighed in relief as the cooling chakra rendered the pain greatly.

"Your Retina is the mostly damaged, causing the pain and the bleeding. They are blistered because of your sharingan. It may be wise not to use the Sharingan for about several days after...I heal them." She seemed reluctant saying the last part, but she remembered about her promise last night.

'_All right Itachi-san, I will heal them_.' A true kunoichi never goes down on her word.

"Hn..." he answered, the uncertainty due to the pain was not there.

"It will take me at least 6 hours to completely heal them. Please refrain from doing unnecessary movements until then."

"Hn..."

She knew for an unknown reason that that 'hn' was an agreement. So she began the process.

--

"Kakashi-sensei, are we there yet!?"

"No Naruto, so keep quiet, this is an enemy territory. They might hear your whining."

Naruto sighed. How long were they travelling? And they weren't even the halfway through there!

The others were quiet the whole time. Anxiety was present on their faces. Sakura had been a good friend; she always healed them after their mission back then. They didn't even get the chance to spare her a glance after four years and now, she was captured by none other than Akatsuki. She could be tortured or killed by now--Their hopes were query.

'Forehead, I hope you're alright. Hang on, were coming!'

--

Sakura inwardly sighed as she felt completely drained. Her chakra was nearly sapped to the limit. And her reason didn't help at all...Helping Uchiha Itachi regain his eyesight for what? To kill more? She didn't really know.

"It's finished now Itachi-san." She said as she looked through the window. The dark grey colour meant to say that the sun had completely set.

He nodded in response not bothering a single 'thanks'. He sat up, testing his newly healed eyes—it was good as new. Sakura turned to head to the bathroom, but failing so, for her knees give in due to extreme fatigue.

Itachi immediately caught her realizing that she passed out due to over use of her chakra. He set her on the bed almost carefully, putting her in a lying position. He admitted to himself that she was, indeed, beautiful seeing her angelic features visibly now. She was as beautiful as his mother or at least, better. Her soft breathing and deep slumber irked him for she looked dreadfully peaceful that even him as, Uchiha Itachi, was disturbed.

He removed stray bangs that shield her from his view unconsciously. He remembered when he kissed her to knock her down; it was rather an annoying memory—or was it? He started to lean forward against her and realised that he wanted to do it again. Perhaps it wasn't that bad to taste _his _cherry blossom...

"Itachi-san, what are you doing?"

He quickly backed away seeing the great peeping tom—Tobi, leaning on the door frame. He looked suspicious and confused, although it didn't look much because of his mask. He didn't bother knocking seeing that the door was opened and Itachi-san was on a bed _with_ Sakura-san. Deidara-senpai was looking really disturbed when he asked something about _that_; something he heard from _somewhere_.

Itachi didn't even bother answering the disturber looking more annoyed this time than the usual, stoic demeanour he always had. He stood up from the bed, pushed Tobi out, and closed the door hard against his face creating a large slamming sound. He never does that, but this time...

"Why did you do that?"

He turned to look at the voice where he heard it. Thankfully, it was more like feminine. IF it _was_ Tobi--

"Hn...it is none of your concern."

He answered Sakura stoically, seeing her sitting on the bed looking tired. Maybe he woke her up with what he did a while ago. He went to the bed again and sat on it, planning to remind Sakura that she needed more rest.

"I am asking about what you are doing a while ago, Itachi-san. And I am not talking about what you did to Tobi-san."

His eyes widened for a second—she caught him, although he thought that she was peacefully asleep. As expected from the Godaime's apprentice; she can fake her sleep even from the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

"..." he couldn't answer. He can't really say _the_ real reason of course.

"It was nothing. Now go to sleep." He answered after a few seconds of contemplating.

Sakura said nothing but obliged pulling the blanket closer to her body and closing her eyes. Itachi heard rhythmic breathings knowing that she was indeed asleep for sure. He removed her bangs and kissed her forehead instinctively then head for the bathroom sparing her one last glance.

"I hope that you can explain what you are doing someday Itachi-san."

He didn't answer her as he emitted an inwardly sigh.

--

"We will stay here for the night everyone."

"NANI?! KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN!? SHE MAY BE--

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto don't you remember when we were after gaara-kun? This happened as well, right? It may be wise to have some rest once in a while."

Naruto hung his head low murmuring a 'hai'.

"Okay everyone. Sleep well. We will leave when the sun rises tomorrow." Kakashi ordered the whole group and prepared to sleep as well.

--

The next day...

Itachi woke up the next day seeing the sun rose. It was the first time he saw the sunrise so visibly in his window all thanks to the kunoichi. He almost felt guilty when he didn't even express a single show of gratitude knowing how much she pushed herself to the limit.

He realised that this was the few times he slept so well; and now he wasn't embraced to death by the Kunoichi. Thank Kami-sama.

He felt a groaning sound waking him up from his reverie. He looked were it was coming from and saw that the kunoichi was clinging to him although in a different way...he was the one who was embracing her...and their legs were tangled together...

He quickly let go as he sat up, cursing. He saw that Sakura hadn't waked up _yet_.

"Hn..." Sakura opened her eyes.

"You are the first one to catch me, Itachi-san." She stated with a very tiny, unnoticeable smile and sat up as well.

Come to think of it, he never saw her smile. Not even once; when they took her here, she always looks serious and cold.

And he liked it when she did that for an...unknown reason.

"It is time to get up, Sakura-san."

"Of course Itachi-san."

--

"It's time to get up everyone." Kakashi stated after a gruff yawn.

"Kakashi-sensei...it's too early...10 minutes please..." Naruto answered tiredly while he lay again to sleep. He never liked getting up early.

"Oh...What about Sakura?" Kakashi retaliated. He knew that Naruto forgot their mission again.

Naruto immediately stood up. "Yosh! Let's go and find Sakura-chan!!"

The others sweat dropped as they watched him.

--

**That's chapter 7...I haven't really updated for a while because of vacation..So yeah...**

**I changed my name too...because I find it stupid by now. And the story wasn't longer as I promised...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--BT--**


	8. Apology

**In the Midst of Despair**

** Chapter 8: Apology**

**A/N: Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while, I'm doing something that is quite important and been busy. Well, here is the 8****th**** chapter anyway. So don't complain, ALRIGHT!?**

**Disclaimer: The Anime/Manga Naruto WILL NEVER be mine. **

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, how many days 'till we get there?" Naruto panted as he asked his former sensei. They had been traveling and jumping in the trees for a quite a while, but Kakashi never answered him or his curiosity.

Kakashi sighed. How many times must he ask things? This is getting too troublesome. "Approximately for 4 weeks." He spilled deliriously.

"NANI!?" the Blonde haired boy exclaimed. "A month?! Are you sure Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi yet again sighed. "Yes. Pakkun confirmed that." He looked at his summoning who just barked in response. "If you want to reach her that badly, I suggest you stop your whining and hurry up!"

Naruto knew his sensei was getting angry by his pestilence, so he decided to shut-up his mouth for once.

* * *

"We should train. Leader hasn't given any assignments or missions yet." He stared at the woman whom he was talking to. "Sakura-san."

She stared back. "Alright." She sighed tiredly. Akatsuki doesn't need a medic, they need a maid. After staying in their base for a few days, she realized that the Akatsuki were such spoiled cry babies. They don't even know how to cook. And she had been doing a lot of 'housework' for them every day; not to mention the severe headache Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi gives her. "Just for a few minutes, Itachi-san. I'm really tired."

"Hn..."

The sun had almost set when they reached a field surrounded by low grasses approximately less than a half kilometer in diameter. No one is in this place, perhaps the people were frightened to see members of Akatsuki training here.

"Shall we begin?" She asked him.

"Hn..."That one meant a yes however, he did nothing.

Sakura put a lot of chakra in her hands, feeling a little bit of disturbance in her insides. She knew that she was being underestimated by this man, and she will never forgive anyone who underestimate let alone call her weak.

She punched the ground, releasing all the chakra she temporarily stored in her hands then looked up at her enemy. She was really tired; by that blow, she used three-fourths of her remaining chakra.

She saw his eyes widened for a while, erasing the dreamy look he had a while ago. She was a lot stronger than her sensei; even if he already saw her sensei's strength, he would still be able to measure the destruction between hers and Tsunade.

She almost destroyed the whole of the clearing. However, she was already panting hard. So he decided that he wouldn't take her too lightly.

He threw Kunais at her direction surprised that she didn't even move. Even if this was just training, those Kunais were real. And it would still hurt.

He looked at her a little more precisely, realizing that it was just substitution. But it is already too late when felt a presence behind him. He turned towards his rear and saw Sakura with her hands glowing blue. This was the last of the last of her remaining chakra he was sure, although three-fourths were already enough to destroy an area, how much can one-fourths damage? That can still be bad.

Then the glow from her hand disappeared before she fell.

Of course, it would be unkind for him to let her fall just like that. He caught her and tried to put her in her in a standing position again but she still fell. So he just carried her bridal style.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

He took her into their room realizing it may be a good time to sleep as well.

* * *

"_Sasuke! WHY!?"_

"_It doesn't really matter now, Sakura." A devious smirk planted on his lips. "Just enjoy and watch the show, alright?"_

_That gruesome scene again, he showed it to me for a hundred times. Can't he just stop? It's already too much!_

* * *

Sakura bolted awake. It was a just a nightmare, she calmed herself. Itachi was awake too, probably because of the sudden noise. Even in the dim light, he can see the glistening tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I'm such a nuisance-- I-Itachi-san?" Her voice stuttered when she felt a warm hand wiped her tears away feeling a body against her own; while she also felt arms wrapped around her waist.

But she did nothing in refusal.

She just sank in the kind gesture and the both of them stayed like that until she was completely calm.

She smiled a true smile.

"Thank you."

She then fell asleep peacefully with no nightmares at all.

* * *

"Karin. Do you sense him?"

"Yes. He is about miles away."

"What's the notch Karin? I've never seen you so serious before. Trying to look good for our dear Sasuke-kun?" Sarcasm was visible in the voice.

Veins appeared on the red haired girl's forehead. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She punched him square in the face; however, it just turned to water.

"I just hate your abilities, Suigetsu." She sighed.

"Enough." A stern voice ordered."Karin, how long do you think can we reach him?"

"About a month."

"I see."

* * *

Sakura stared at the face where she felt where the body heat came from. His arms were still wrapped around her. She smiled yet again. He looks so peaceful, she thought. Who would ever believe that this drop-dead gorgeous man was a mass murder?

She giggled.

She never giggled before. Nor felt the urge to smile. But things were really different from before. She had never met such person back then, and this person brought the change in her.

Due to her medical and shinobi instincts, she realizing that he was already awake. He was just faking it.

"Itachi-san?"

No response.

'As a medic, I know that you are faking your sleep judging by your breathing patterns.' She talked to him mentally, hoping to hear the message.

No response.

"Ummm...Itachi-san, we should wake up now."

No response.

'I just know how to wake you up.' She smirked devilishly in her head.

She pressed her lips against his softly while closing her eyes. She easily got a reaction when he opened his eyes in surprise.

She pulled back when she knew that it was game over for him. "Itachi-san, we should wake up and continue our training yesterday."

"..."

"Umm...Itachi-san?"

"..."

"Umm...I'm sorry..." She said, embarrassed. On second thought, maybe he didn't really want to wake up yet.

"Hn."

He left heading for the bathroom door, slamming it closed. Sakura just looked at him.

'What have I done?!'

* * *

Sakura cooked the breakfast for that day again, as always. But her thoughts were far away from what she is doing. 'Maybe I should apologize. I did something rashly without thinking it over.' She inwardly sighed. 'Maybe I really should be careful next time.'

"Sakura-san, what is for today? Tobi is hungry!"

Sakura gasped due to the sudden voice, forgetting about what she's doing. She burned her right hand with the fire.

"Is Sakura-san alright?!" Tobi exclaimed. "What has Tobi done?" An exasperated gasp. "Tobi IS NO LONGER a good boy!" He ran towards the other direction wailing ferociously, while waving his hands in the air.

Sakura looked at her blistered hand. She wasn't in the mood to heal it. She doesn't know why.

* * *

The day was usual. Tobi just sulked in a corner the whole time. And she hasn't talked to Itachi yet.

She spent the whole day looking in the window, watching the sun fall while contemplating.

'I really shouldn't have done that.'

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the door open and close. The person who entered was Itachi. By the time he entered, she realized that the right time to apologize would be now.

"I-Itachi--

He sent her a death glare.

"I-I'm sorry..." before she could say it, she heard the bathroom door slamming, hard.

'...'

* * *

'What the hell am I thinking? Letting her kiss me just like that?' Itachi thought with a curse. 'I'm letting my guard down too much.'

He ran his hands through his raven black hair. 'It would just make me weak.'

* * *

When he exited the bathroom, he saw Sakura hadn't moved an inch. He theorized that she was waiting for him to apologize. But she is just wasting her time.

She looked at him with those stone cold eyes again before walking towards him.

"I am sorry for my actions earlier." She stated coldly then touched his forehead. "Uchiha-san."

His visible eyesight deteriorated immediately as she continued to touch his forehead. He immediately grabbed her wrist almost breaking it; nevertheless, Sakura didn't even wince.

"What are you doing?" His voice was still emotionless, but the underlying tone of anger was there.

"I have thought that caring and apologizing to you would be useless. It would just make me weak." She whispered coldly then forcefully led her wrist out of his grasp, successfully breaking it.

She went straight to bed afterwards, never minding the screaming resentment of her hand. It was broken and blistered; and it was all because of him. She wouldn't let him disturb her thoughts again, nor make her weak.

She felt the other side of the bed weigh knowing he was also getting to bed.

"Sakura..."he called out while lying in a sleeping position.

"Is there something you need, Uchiha-san?"

"It's Itachi."

"I know."

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

"I see."

He didn't speak afterwards. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"Sakura."

No response.

But she wasn't sleep for sure.

He sat in a sitting position and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Can you bring me back my eyesight?"

She turned to her side to avoid his gaze. "I doubt it will ever bring me any advantages."

"Sakura." It was an order. "Heal it."

"No."

She suddenly found herself under him, both of her wrists pinned by a hand.

"I said, heal it or I will kill you."

"I don't care."

"Hn." He was really getting annoyed. He had to end this conversation.

"I'm sorry, Uchi--

She stopped talking when she found her lips bound by others.

However, she didn't do anything to stop him and the both of them stayed like that for a little while

He pulled back a second later, although he didn't say anything. He simply got off of her, and then kept quiet.

"I'm sorry." This time it was him. "Sakura."

"..."

He sat up again and grabbed one of her wrist. "What happened?" He asked uncaring while examining her broken and blistered hand. "Why don't you heal it?"

"I don't want to."

He kissed her again.

"Heal it for me." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again deeply. A second later, he pulled back.

She nodded dumbly.

A green light emerged from her other hand as she healed her injured hand. In seconds, it was good as new. She didn't turn it off however; she put it against Itachi's cheek effectively healing his deteriorated eyesight in a few minutes.

He gave her a light peck before the both of them slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**A/N: There it is everyone, the 8****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it. I put a lot of fluff as an apology for not updating for a while. XD**

**REVIEW!!**

**P.S. In the last sentence, I meant 'slept' as slumber...not...NEVER MIND. I'm too young to write something like that, you dirty minds!**

**--BT--**


	9. Shougi

**In the Midst of Despair**

**Chapter 9: Shougi**

**A/N: The ninth chapter, I hope you like it. This might be a little short and boring, but it's all up to you to decide. And one more thing...Itachi will be REALLY OOC in this chapter.**

**Without further adu, here is the ninth chapter.**

* * *

Itachi stared at the woman snuggled within him. She looked so beautiful. 'W-wait! Did I just say that? I s-shouldn't feel anything about anyone!' He scolded himself dull-wit fully. 'B-But she's so beautif-- He inwardly shook his head, 'No...No...Ungh...maybe a kiss would stop this foolish ranting...'

He followed his instincts, which woke Sakura up. She smiled, "Yes? Do you need anything? It's still too early."

'She's so—with that smile...Ungh...What the hell am I thinking?' He forcefully regained his composure. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't really...need a-anything..." He stuttered when he felt Sakura's soft hand cup his cheek.

"You're a little red, are you feeling sick today, Itachi-san?" She examined his face for a second. "But you aren't that hot...are you alright?"

"I...uh...uh..." He felt his cheeks warm-up. 'Dammit, what should I say?'

She shot him an inquisitive look, "Itachi-sa--

She didn't finish asking him as she found him hovering over her in a tight embrace, and their lips were locked together, hard. 'I can't stop it anymore. I'm sorry, Sakura.'

Sakura felt herself being pushed back against the bed, while Itachi was kissing her more lavishly. And she let him, snaking her arms around his neck.

After a few moments, she pushed him gently implying that it's enough and he did complied. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

She just smiled sweetly before getting out of the bed to take a shower, leaving him alone.

He questioned himself about his actions earlier, 'What is this feeling? Aren't I supposed to feel nothing...And what am I doing?'

'She tastes sweet...and I like it actually--NO!'

* * *

The hot water ran over her naked body. 'What is Itachi-san doing?' She turned to look at her necklace, 'It's almost broken...I wonder why...'

'And I'm feeling something different...' She contemplated. 'It wasn't there before...'

She stopped questioning herself after a minute, deciding that asking this kind of questions would be useless. She turned the shower off and wore a black shirt and black pants, which Itachi had given her. After combing her hair for a few moments, she stepped out the shower to see Itachi lying on the bed, looking in some kind of a daze. 'I wonder what's wrong...Maybe he's sick.'

She sat at the opposite bed and asked, "Are you alright? You aren't sick, are you?" She touched his forehead lightly.

Itachi nearly jumped to the sudden warmth. "W-What?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "I asked if you're feeling alright. Is there something wrong?"

"No. There isn't."

"I see. But I'm wondering why you look so red..."

He sat as well, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn. It's still too early, we should sleep more."

The both of them lay together while Itachi pulled her closer to him. "What are you doing, Itachi-san?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes tiredly when he felt Sakura relax under his touch knowing that she's asleep.

'Do I really love her...?'

* * *

'Damn it, yeah. I can't sleep knowing that she's with him.' Deidara cursed. 'I have to find a way to separate them.'

He thought for a moment.

'Perfect.'

* * *

_The next day..._

"BREAKFAST, YEAH!!" Deidara excitedly opened the door towards Itachi's room. His plan would be exacted today. "WAKE U--

"I didn't know you cook breakfast, Deidara." Itachi appeared in front of him in a flash, looking at him suspiciously. "We are already awake before you came here."

"Do we have any assignments today?" He continued emotionlessly a second later. "If that's why you're here, you're mission is done. Leave." He slammed the door against Deidara's face.

'Damn, yeah.' He contemplated again putting his hands in his chin. "Leader wanted us to wake up early!" A lie.

There's no response.

_A few hours later at the living room..._

"Sakura-san, let's play shougi, yeah!" He invited excitedly. "If I win, you will stay in my room later.", 'No one ever beats me at shougi, yeah...well, except Itachi...' He thought, while cursing the said man. 'But I will win.'

"Of course, Deidara-san." She smiled. "If I win, you will do all the house works in this day."

He sweat dropped. 'That's kinda hard, yeah. It doesn't matter, I will win anyway.'

_The fight began..._

_5 minutes later..._

"W-WHAT!? I LOST!?" Deidara shouted. The whole group of Akatsuki was there, watching. Even Itachi.

An exasperated gasp. "How could Sakura-san win when Deidara-sempai beat Tobi!? Tobi IS smart!"

"How could you...beat me, yeah?" He sighed.

"You lack strategies and tactics, Deidara-san." She stood up. "As promised, you will do all the house works today."

"Alright...Alright...yeah."

'Mission failed.'

_That night...at Sasori's room..._

"Can you help me, yeah? I don't know what to do." Deidara asked his Danna. "What should I do? I really like her."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"I-I can't, yeah!"

"Well, you did."

"What? What do you mean, yeah?"

"You should have told me, Deidara-san." That _was _absolutely not Sasori-danna's voice. "It's alright."

Said Deidara-san turned to look at his left, and saw the person that he had always dreamt of standing in the door way, "Really?"

"I do like you." She smiled. "As a friend." Then, she left afterwards.

"Oh." Deidara was speechless. He didn't want Sakura to treat him _only_ as a friend..."I-I'll sleep now, Danna. G-Goodnight."

* * *

'Whatever it takes, she will be mine, yeah.'

* * *

"Itachi-san, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked the next day. As usual, Itachi's hand was around her waist and their legs were tangled together, and the both of them didn't seem to mind. "Deidara-san said he likes me...Do you?"

Itachi was quite surprised by the sudden question, "Why?"

"I don't really know...he just said that he did like me, and I answered that I only like him as a friend. He looked taken aback, why is that?" She looked at him dead in the eye.

Itachi cursed Deidara. She. is. his. Nothing can change that. "I do not know, you should ask him."

"I see. But you haven't answered my question yet."

"I do."

"As a friend?"

"..."

"What do you mean by tha--

She didn't finish yet again, as she found her lips bound by others. 'What does he mean...?'

A second later he pulled back from the lack of oxygen. "Sakura-san."

"Hai?"

"I do not like you." He stated emotionlessly then kissed her once again.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But I do like this one, I wonder if you guys do...Itachi's OOC though.**

**IF YOU DO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S. If you're wondering what a shougi is, it's a Japanese chess.**


	10. Love

**I did not update for a while for a personal reason. But I still tried to do this nonetheless, so please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sakura pushed Itachi forcefully, with a few chakra that illuminated her hand. He fell under the bed with a loud thud, and Sakura didn't even seem to care. She headed towards the bathroom staying silent and never looking at his direction.

Itachi put a hand against his head, trying to sooth the pain that Sakura had caused, "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting back on the bed. His expression was stoic, although there was a trace of a little bit of pain in the edge of his tone.

She stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at him dead in the eye. Her face was void of any emotion, "I am sorry Itachi-san. I cannot love you back." Her expression turned bitter while looking down, staring at her necklace with a small frown, "This is a seal," she began, "Tsunade-sama had given it to me. Along with it, my memories and any trace of emotions I had withered away." She raised her head to look at his reaction, when she found none she continued, "Meaning that I cannot feel anything for someone or something. You and Deidara-san are just wasting your time."

"I cannot remember what your organization, Akatsuki, is like. That is why I joined willingly. I know that you possess no threat against my village due to your actions." She continued, "But as soon as I learn that you do, I would not think of killing you all, even it costs my life itself." She tilted her head on the side, her emerald eyes remained as void as ever.

Itachi looked back, "What if I remove the seal from you?" He asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

She glared at him, "I would most probably die." She turned around tiredly. "Which is something I cannot allow, Itachi. If you even try, I would not hesitate in killing you myself. My life belongs to no one but Konoha." She opened the door but Itachi stopped her.

"So you are nothing more than a tool?" He asked emotionlessly.

She opened the door, "I couldn't care less." She entered the small room, before closing the door afterwards.

* * *

When she finished taking a shower, she wore her black kimono and brushed her pink hair, and went outside afterwards. She felt Itachi brushed against her before she heard the door behind her shut. She hung her head low in a deep ponder, 'Maybe I said to much.' She sighed before walking towards the outside window, 'My life is nothing more like a puppet's...' She raised her head looking at the sun. 'I lied...The seal has its limits. Tsunade-sama thought I had no idea about the seal, and she was wrong.' She sighed, 'The seal would break if I learn how to care for someone, but it's impossible. The seal had closed my emotions away.'

She held the necklace in her hands, '...But if I did, the seal would break and I would not die...' She gritted her teeth. 'But...I feel want to feel something once again, I want to..to...but...I am sure that there are consequences to this, and my memories are gone...I don't know anyone who I can possibly care for...'

Just then her inner appeared in the worst timing, 'What about Itachi? He loves you!'

Sakura inwardly gasped, 'I thought that I was told that my inner personality was sealed away as well.'

Inner gave a dark chuckle, 'The seal is starting to wear of, that means...' She stopped, 'Well, you have to figure that for yourself. Good bye, for now.' Inner waved a hand and disappeared.

"Wait! Inner!"

"Hn."

Sakura turned to her right, where she heard the voice. It was Itachi fully clothed by the Akatsuki's uniform; he was looking at her by his Sharingan, sharply. He walked casually towards her and stopped about a few meters. She raised her head a little to look at him, realizing that he might be a head taller than her. "Who are you talking to?"

He asked rather stoically, his gaze lingering. "I'm so sorry, about all the things I had said a while ago. I didn't mean to say it like that." She bowed her head low.

He gave a sort of a derisive snort as a reply. A little later, he grabbed her hand lightly, "Come. Leader is calling us." He walked towards the door still holding her hand in his, while she followed silently.

While in the corridor, she secretly stared at her hand.

'Maybe, Inner is right.' She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze, holding it tighter.

Itachi noticed this, and couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

The two enjoyed each other's presence, never noticing the fuming Deidara at their rear, glaring at their connected hands. He as well was wearing the cloak; his face was as red as the clouds in the uniform. He had never been this angry except on an incident that Tobi 'accidentally' threw his clays.

"Itachi...!" Deidara cursed under gritted teeth, while barring his fists together.

Just then the 'good boy' came. "Why the red face sempai?" Tobi asked Deidara while cutely tilting his head. Deidara was too busy cursing Itachi to even notice the fly.

Tobi didn't receive a response, and he didn't like it. He knew that sempai had a problem at this time, and he would try to help him. He turned his head dumbly towards which his sempai was glaring at, and noticed Itachi-san and Sakura-san, holding hands. He nodded as he finally understood what sempai's problem is. "Don't worry, Sempai. Tobi would solve your problem because he is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly.

Of course, Deidara noticed this and grunted, "What now--

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI IS JEALOUS OF ITACHI-SAN BECAUSE HE IS HOLDING SAKURA-SAN'S HAND!!" Tobi paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "DEIDARA-SEMPAI SAID EVIL WORDS AT ITACHI-SAN BECAUSE HE SAID THAT SAKURA-SAN BELONG'S TO SEMPAI NOT HIS!!" He yelled, making sure that his voice is heard towards the whole base.

Itachi and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks before turning around to see the Akatsuki's troublemaker. Itachi immediately snatched his hand out of Sakura's grasp, somehow surprised at Tobi's words.

Deidara's face turned blue, before his jaw dropped. He would kill his partner for this later on, but he needs to focus on the little problem present...

They were completely silent for ten minutes, before Tobi broke the silence, "ITACHI-SAN AND DEIDARA-SEMPAI BOTH LOVES SAKURA-SAN! But how is that...?" He put a finger on his chin, thinking. If Deidara-sempai likes Sakura-san, then Itachi-san also likes Sakura-san...then they would fight, Itachi-san doesn't know that Deidara-sempai likes Sakura-san, and now he knew because of him...And Deidara-sempai hid it from them...Then...

Tobi raised his hand in his head; _it_ was _too _complicated for Tobi! "Why are you angry to Itachi-san, Sempai?" He asked innocently. If he can't think about it, why not just ask Sempai himself? "It was _so_ obvious that Itachi-san loves and likes Sakura-san! And I think that Sakura-san loves and likes Itachi-san as well! So why are you getting angry? They are perfect for each other!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the both of them, while Sakura's emerald ones widened in surprise, her cheeks became unusually red.

Deidara didn't give Tobi a response, his face was becoming bluer and bluer by the second.

"What's wrong, Sempai?" Tobi asked worriedly.

Deidara suddenly fainted. "SEMPAI! SEMPAI!" Tobi circled around Deidara while flailing his arms up in the air.

Itachi and Sakura just sighed before the two idiots before them, "We should go now. Leader is waiting."

"Hai." This time, she was the one who grabbed his hand. And he just smirked.

* * *

"I heard what happened, Itachi." A woman chuckled in the background. Her sapphire hair and eyes were still visible on the dark shadow. She examined Sakura. "You two are perfectly meant for each other." She giggled, "It seems that Tobi did another mischief, didn't he?"

The Uchiha glared at her.

"Konan." Pein called out.

Konan sighed, "You are so boring, Nagato--Pein." She walked towards the other direction, before giving a wink at Sakura, and disappearing into thin air.

"I am assigning you two in a mission," His true form was there; Orange hair, piercings, and a scarred rain forehead protector. "You are to kill a certain man." He handed a scroll to Itachi. "He possesses a large threat towards Akatsuki due to his training on a behalf of a sannin. All the necessary information is found on that scroll. You may leave tomorrow. That is all, dismissed."

The two nodded before leaving their leader alone and heading towards their room, "Who is he? The one who should we kill...?" Sakura stared at the scroll in Itachi's hand.

"We should know later on." He replied stoically.

She hung her head low, "The only ones I know that are trained under the legendary sannins are me and my two other teammates that I do not remember."

They arrived in their room a little later.

Sakura sat on the bed, "Your teammates...aren't they Naruto-kun and my little brother? The three of you are under Kakashi-san." Itachi looked down at the woman on his bed.

"Naruto...Kakashi...and your little brother...?" She stared back, "Itachi-san, who is your brother?"

"You do not remember anything?" He threw the scroll over her and she caught it easily, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened, "...Uchiha Sasuke...?"

"Why?"

"He is the one...who..." She hung her head, "It does not matter...we should look at the scroll now..." She opened it and scanned every detail.

_You should kill this man, he is considered to be a very big threat to Akatsuki and to you, Itachi. He had worked under Orochimaru, whom he killed a few years ago. He is now currently working with a team known as 'Hebi' whose goal is obviously to eliminate you. The team is composed of him; a woman named Karin, who is very perfect in chakra detection; Suigetsu, one of the members of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and carrying Momochi Zabuza's sword; and lastly Juugo, nothing much is known about him except that he was known as very dangerous. The last time they were seen was on the village of Sound. The two of you should travel alone. You may leave tomorrow, and I will expect nothing but to hear this mission a success. You have a time limit of a week. Remember that failures would never be tolerated. Your mission is to kill the man named Uchiha Sasuke. _

"...Uchiha Sasuke..." She muttered under her breath.

Itachi gently grabbed the scroll out of her grasp. "What is wrong about my little brother?" He examined the scroll, "So, we are assigned to kill him."

He uncaringly threw the scroll over the bed, and looked at Sakura. She was crying, although she seemed didn't even notice it. "W-We should kill him...He was the one who killed my parents." Her tears were continuously falling, and she didn't even bother wiping it away.

She stared at him, her dull emerald eyes had completely lost its shine, "A-Are you going to help me kill him?"

He nodded.

She stood up and embraced him, "Thank you." He embraced back, putting one of his hands in her waist his and the other one was caressing her cheek, wiping her tears away. "Sakura..." he breathed and leaned down, until his lips were brushing against hers.

They both closed their eyes before Itachi deepened the kiss. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck, bringing his body closer against hers. He smirked as he felt how hungry she kissed back, and closed whatever distance there was between them.

A little later, he pulled back, panting. "I love you."

She smiled at him in response, before pressing her lips against his softly and pulling back afterwards, unable to say anything. She just nodded.

And he too, smiled a true smile for the first time.

* * *

**XD Review! I mean it!**

**Itachi's voice actor is a singer, I can't believe it. He sings like...a...a...parrot. **

**And oh my God, Itachi loves Sasuke. I COULD NEVER believe it. Itachi's life is so sad in the manga...T.T Sasuke looks like an egotistical emo in his reaction.**


	11. Disease

**A/N: Uh oh...**

* * *

The grass crunched under their feet as the moon illuminated their thick, dark cloak which surrounded the whole of their bodies. Itachi's gaze was fixed on their path, his emotionless mask still intact and his sharingan was lighting dangerously, ready to kill those who are foolish to even take a single glance of that astounding but deadly rubies.

Suddenly, Sakura halted dead in her tracks.

"Itachi-san..." She whispered; her gaze was towards the ground.

Itachi blinked before stopping as well; their distances were mere inches.

"...what is it...?"

Sakura pursued her lips together as she looked up to him, "After this...can I go back to Konoha?" She paused, "...I'm sure Tsunade-sama was being worried about me right now. I haven't told her about this...Konoha would consider me a missing-nin if I don't go back any sooner,"

Itachi froze for a second but easily regained his composure. If she would go back to Konoha, then report her tale to the Hokage herself, Akatsuki would surely be endangered; however, if she did not return, the Hokage would send her a search party...Stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh?

He shook his head, "No."

"W-Why?"

"Sakura..." he put a single hand on her shoulder, "...we should talk about this for some other time. The mission is our priority."

Sakura pouted slightly but nodded anyways, "...okay..."

Itachi let go of her as he strode at their path once again. Sakura followed him a little sooner after contemplating, a little too vague about what will happen now.

The walk was made up of nothing but silence, until Itachi halted which made Sakura bump her face into his back. "...ow..."

"We should stay here for tonight..." he sighed tiredly.

Sakura tilted her head diagonally so that she could see whatever he was referring at, "an...inn?"

He nodded silently before opening the wooden door and stepping inside, Sakura following behind. They were greeted by an old lady who looked in her sixties, who was smiling from ear to ear. She had a welcoming gaze glued to them, before she spoke:

"What can I do for you...?" Her smile turned into a grin.

"A room, please."

Sakura smiled slightly; for a cold blooded killer, he was sure polite, "Only one?"

He replied softly, "Yes."

"Well, here you go." The old lady handed Itachi a key, with a number saying 401, "Fourth floor, first to the left."

Itachi nodded relentlessly before handing the woman some money, (which made Sakura a little surprised). He soon walked towards the other direction, key in hand, and face hidden in his bangs. Sakura followed suit, feeling uneasy as she felt the old woman's gaze burning into the both of them.

After climbing a few steps, they reached a wooden door that said: 401.

Itachi placed the key on the keyhole before twisting it, making it creak slightly, then turned towards her. "I'm sure you've met them..."

She stared at him, questioning, before she looked towards her right. "S-Sasori-san?"

"Look who's here..." The puppet master greeted lazily before walking towards the both of them, "You've been assigned to a mission as well, Itachi-san, Sakura-san?"

Itachi nodded curtly, "Where's Deidara?"

"He said he's going to stay in the room for a while," He gave a pointing gaze towards the other door across theirs, "Where are you headed to?"

"Sound."

"Ahh..." Sasori sighed slightly, "Were headed to Stone. We would leave this place by dawn, how about you?"

"Same." Itachi blinked, "...We're going to rest now, Sasori-san. We'll leave as soon as you do."

Sasori nodded, "Good night then, Itachi-san, Sakura-san."

"Hn."

"Hai. Good night, Sasori-san." She smiled, "Say that as well to Deidara-san, please."

Sasori stalked off as he opened the adjacent door, while she followed Itachi towards the door in front of him. She entered it before he did, and then closed it afterwards.

"You seem so tired..." She observed, his back facing her.

"..." Itachi coughed silently, covering his mouth as he did.

"...Is that—?" Her eyes widened.

Itachi turned around, his fingers were blooded, "It's nothing..."

"Please lay down on the bed," She ordered professionally, "...why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Itachi hardly did so, before she kneeled at his side, "...Hn."

Sakura mentally shrugged him off, then removed his cloak, throwing it nonchalantly aside, "What are you feeling right now?"

"Hn..." He rasped weakly.

She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling it rise up and down with intervals, "Please...Itachi-san..." It glowed green soon after his breathing became normal, "...I still need to treat you. The chakra I poured into your lungs would help you stay normal for the night."

Itachi closed his eyes tiredly before opening it once again; it was onyx. Then his gaze shifted to her, his eyes showed less pain.

"Explain..." she sighed, stepping out off the bed before crouching beside the wall then begin rummaging her pack, revealing a white cloth. She proceeded to the bathroom, turning the faucet on, damping the cloth as she frowned at him.

"Hn..."

"Itachi-san!" She nearly growled at his drastic silence, before stepping out of the room with the damp cloth, proceeding to stand near the bed frame.

"Hn..."

She growled, kneeling at his side once again, then threw the cloth to his face.

"Wash your damned face, you lazy bastard!"

Itachi froze, did she just...swore?

Sakura's eyes widened, "Uh, umm...I'm sorry..."

"...I've never heard you say that..."He removed the cloth from her hand and threw it aside, "...Hn..."

"..." She outstretched her arms to pick up the poor, crimson cloth, then wiped his mouth, effectively removing the red stain.

"It doesn't sound like you, Sakura-san," he remarked throatily, "...are you learning from Hidan?"

"N-no..." She shook her head, her cheeks flustered.

"..Hn." He grunted slightly when she began removing his shoes, after his forehead protector and placing it on a side table.

Itachi stared at her while she removed her yukata leaving her in nothing but mesh top and black shorts, and then raised her hand to touch his forehead. "You're ill."

"Hn..."

She sighed exasperatedly before getting under the covers, ready for a sleepless slumber. "Tomorrow let me know the symptoms and I'll try to heal it," She yawned slightly, turning her back towards him. "I'm just so tired right now..."

"...Sakura."

She muffled, "Hai?"

He hesitated at first, but then spoke with something rather regretful, "If...Akatsuki was a threat to Konoha, what will you do?"

It was a few more seconds before she answered, her back still facing him, "...Why all of a sudden?"

"No, just answer my question."

"...I don't know...what I would do..."

Itachi mentally sighed, lifting the covers so that he was beside her, "What will you chose?"

"...I...I'm not sure. Why are you asking this kind of things anyway? Is Akatsuki a threat against Konoha?"

He closed his eyes, contemplating what to say, "No."

She turned her body so she was facing him now, her gaze contemplative, "I see."

Itachi's hand made its way into her cheek, leaning down and capturing her lips with her, he whispered jadedly, "Do you love me?"

"...I...I..." She wasn't sure what really to say, or as if there are really words that could describe her emotions—there was something inside, but it is as if it was sealed. "Sakura," He called out, "...Do you love me?"He repeated, softer this time.

"...I don't know..."

"That does not answer my question," he frowned slightly, grabbing her necklace, giving it a small tug, "...If I remove this, will you?"

Sakura stared at his charcoal eyes, her brows slightly furrowed showing off a small warning glare. "You won't."

"Of course, I can." He smirked, removing his grasp on the object and proceeded to lie on the bed, "I can do whatever I want, Sakura-san."

She sighed, getting off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I am not yours!"

He was quite taken aback by the remark, but let her continue nonetheless. "After I had accomplished the mission, I am going to go back to leaf, and tell everything that had happened when I was gone." She frowned, "You could not stop me...I am not your doll to command."

"Is that so?" He bit out a dark chuckle.

"But that was just what you are to me."

Her eyes widened, "...what?"

He smirked, "No...It's nothing. Go to sleep. You are free to do whatever you wanted to do."

Her head bent downwards as she entered the bathroom, "...I see. Goodnight, then."

He responded, eyes glinting with a dark intention.

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N: -dodges flying objects- Woo...how long have I last updated? 1...2...3...-gets hit by a flying tomato-**

**Sorry, Sorry! But you know, I'm not just procrastinating in a corner here! I've decided to revise this, I'm still not sure when I can post those new chapters. But I'll make sure that those small, little annoying mistakes have been corrected, and the story line would be more mysterious, understandable, and longer—or that's what I think.**

**So...I'm sorry again...I'll see you next time.**

**P.S. Whatever you are thinking right now, IT'S WRONG! I'm not r—**


End file.
